


Multitasking

by pomegrenadier



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal has an idea. Annie is unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the baby mop suit is an actual thing or just an internet gag, but either way, it's hilarious and Hal would completely approve of it. Have some Series 4 fluff. Timeline may be fudged. I regret nothing.

"Hal!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is Eve wearing a mop?" Annie demands, arms folded, eyes blazing with righteous indignation.  
  
Hal blinks as if confused by her reaction, then smiles. "Oh, it's meant for children just learning how to crawl, but it cleans the floor at the same time."  
  
"Eve is not a mop."  
  
"No, but she could certainly do with a bit more responsibility in this household. This serves that purpose perfectly."  
  
". . . Hal, she's barely a year old."  
  
"I see no reason not to start early."  
  
Annie opens her mouth. Then she closes it.  
  
Hal very determinedly does not look at Eve flopping around on the floor, burbling happily and plucking at the somewhat dusty fringes on her sleeves in fascination.  
  
Annie bows her head. "All right, we'll keep the mop onesie."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But I'll not have you harnessing her to the hoover or anything mad like that!"  
  
"She couldn't possibly pull it just now—it weighs far too much."  
  
 _"Hal."_  
  
"What?"  
  
Annie narrows her eyes at him.  
  
Tom, watching their exchange from the sofa like a ping-pong spectator, bursts out, "You're takin' the piss, ain't you?"  
  
Hal assumes an expression of total innocence, which fools no one.


End file.
